marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret War Vol 1 3
* * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Latverian soldiers Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Unidentified restaurant ****** ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******* ******* ******* ******** ***** ****** ** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = During his and Mary Jane's anniversary dinner, Peter Parker experiences vivid memories of a vicious battle in Latveria. Later that night, he wakes from a nightmare of the same battle, and dons his Spider-Man costume. At Mt. Sinai Hospital, Fury orders Steve Rogers outside, but Steve tells Jessica to "get away from here" and "keep your baby safe" before instructing Rand to prepare to move Cage because "too many people have seen him." Jessica steps into the lobby to call Matt Murdock. In Hell's Kitchen, Daredevil returns home to find Spider-Man in his apartment, and Parker explains that he is seeing "images" "like a dream" of a battle in Latveria involving himself, Murdock, Luke Cage, Black Widow, Wolverine and Captain America, even though he knows that no such battle ever happened. Murdock insists that he is having no such experiences, and the two listen to a message that Jessica left for Murdock about Luke Cage ending up comatose in the hospital. Daredevil and Spider-Man set out for Mt. Sinai, but they are attacked by Diamondback and Scorcher. The criminals discuss an impending attack moments before Daredevil attacks Diamondback while Spider-Man battles Scorcher. The criminals flee the scene, and Murdock tells Parker that they have to get to the hospital because "something's going on." Outside the hospital, Rogers explains to Fury that he was ambushed on his way home to his civilian life by Lady Octopus and the Hobgoblin. Daredevil and Spider-Man arrive moments later and describe the attack on Murdock's home, and Rogers admits that exactly one year has passed since the team's "secret war." Daredevil interrupts the conversation to warn them that they have to move and suggests that Fury and Rogers call for backup, and moments later, the hospital comes under attack by a battalion of technology-themed supervillains including Lady Octopus, Hobgoblin, Scorcher, Eel, Trapster, Boomerang, Wizard, Goldbug, Spider-Slayer, Grim Reaper, Crimson Dynamo, Constrictor, Mentallo, Scorpion, King Cobra, Shocker, and Mister Fear. | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * Pages 6-7 of this issue correspond to page 12 of , while pages 10-11 match up to the message left by Jessica on page 13 of Pulse #6, and page 20 of SW #3 corresponds to page 18 of ''Pulse #6. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References